Moonlight Is Golden
by Malaya Mone't
Summary: "It's always been me Jazz? Ever since the first day you met me it's been me? How can you say that when you were just with her. I can still taste her on your lips. You taste like her and I hate it."
1. Chapter 1

**In this story it's 2004. A year before Bella Swan moves to Forks with Charlie. She does meet Edward but doesn't become Bella Cullen. Edward's mate is Alice leaving Jasper the odd man out. This also means that Renesmee was never born so Jake won't imprint on her. But I feel like it was always fate for wolf and vampire to become friends. So they will find a way without Bella.**

**I don't own any off these characters. They all belong to SM.. Except for Olivia. She's all mine ;]**

**Olivia's POV**

When I pulled into the parking lot I was shocked to find an empty parking spot so close to the entrance. The small lot was filled with cars. I parked my midnight black 1961 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato in the opened space next to the stairs. I seriously hoped that nobody would cause any damage to my baby. It took me all summer to rebuild this baby and put a new engine in it. The black interior just it a kind of sex appeal. Added a bit of femininity to it if you asked me. I got out and took one last look at me car before I walked into Forks High School to get my schedule. I hated that I had to switch schools in the middle of the year. My parents insisted on driving me to school but I refused. I am a sophomore in high school for crying out loud. I'll be 16 in three months. I don't need my parents holding my hand... Well at least not all the time.

Once I get to the office and introduced myself as the new student from New York the woman at the front desk was shocked to see me. Apparently from her thoughts she wasn't expecting me to be black since Charlie Swan was the one who practically enrolled me into school. She was doing the genetic math in her head but decided it didn't add up. But the woman was sweet so I didn't get irritated like I normally would. She handed me my schedule and a slip that I was to have each of my teaches sign and bring back at the end of the day. I was in a pretty good mood since the secretary was so pleasant. But that all change when I headed towards my first class.

White floors, White walls, and a lot of white people. Why did my family have to move to Forks Washington again? Not that I'm racist or anything, I just hate that I stick out like a sore thumb. And reading all these people's minds aren't helping either. In their minds they keep asking if I'm related to a guy named Tyler. No. I don't even know a Tyler. Just because we're both black doesn't mean we're related. Ugh. Lord, get me thru high school so I can leave this godforsaken place and travel the world like I always wanted.

I reached my English class and handed the slip to the teacher to sign. Mr. Mason as identified on his nameplate. He asked me to stay at the front of the class so I could introduce myself. When the bell rang and everyone was seated he to me to go ahead.

"Hello everybody. I'm Olivia Taylor. But y'all can call me Liv, or Ollie... If it makes it easier to remember. Anyway, My family just moved here from New York. My mother is a registered nurse and my dad is a cop. He got a job on the Police force here. His best friend happens to be Chief Swan. My family wanted to get away from the fast life of New York. I'm 15 and this is the first public school I ever been too. I know a bunch of different languages. My hobbies are shopping and working on cars. Ummm, I don't know what else to say. Any questions?"

"Hi tôi là Eric. Bạn có nói tiếng việt?" Spoke the Asian kid who just introduced his self as Eric.

"Tôi nói tiếng Việt.Tốt đẹp của nó biết rằng thời gian học tập của tôi không phải là một lãng phí sau khi tất cả." I spoke back. He was smiling ear to ear while the rest of the class was staring. Shook written all over their faces.

"Cool." Eric said. I just laughed. Mr. Mason handed me a book list then I found a seat in the back of the class. All the books on the list I had already read so I was quite happy. The voices from the minds of everyone were driving me crazy so I focused on silence until they were all blocked out. surprisingly I got thought my classes with ease.

**Edward's POV**

When I pulled into the parking lot of the school with my family I noticed that a car was parked in our usually spot. Odd. The children of Forks High School knew not to park in our spot not that we would do anything if they did. It's just something that sort of formed. They left that spot for us on their own. Must be someone new. So I went to find a different spot. Everyone thought's were screaming at me.

"Oh My God. Who the hell owns a Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato? The rebuild is... breathtaking. I couldn't have done a better job myself." Rosalie practically screamed to everyone in the car. Emmett laughed so hard. "Rosie baby, don't even think about stealing that car to see if you could do a better job." said Emmett. He sure knew his wife because that very same thought ran through her mind.

Once we parked the car and went inside the building everyone's mind was going crazy. Apparently Forks High has been graced with a new student. Who just so happened to be African-American. These children made a big deal out of nothing. Skin tone shouldn't matter.

...

Later that day at lunch I had pretty much figure out the new student piecing together thoughts of the other students. Olivia Taylor. She was black, 15 years of age, fairly short, dressed like a model, spoke many languages, went to private school, moved from New York, and had a father on Forks Police force and a mother who was a nurse at the hospital with Carlisle. She didn't seem like she would cause a threat to my family. Some humans were too curious for their own good.

I saw the girl as my family and I walked into the cafeteria and headed to our usual table. On the outside she looked confident, happy, strong. But on the inside she was really irritated. From her thoughts she was mad because everyone assumes that her and Tyler are of relation. She was also irritated because every guy seemed to be flirting with her. Right now she's being harassed by Mike and Eric. They both asked her on a date. She smiled at them but keep thinking about how she wants to slap someone. I chuckled to myself. Normally girls her age were dying for lots of male attention. But she seemed different. Then I heard it. The jealous rude spiteful thoughts of Lauren and Jessica.

Jessica thoughts were _'Ugh what does Mike see in this stupid new girl. So what if she's from New York. Who cares. She's not even pretty. Ugly duckling'_

Laurens thoughts were far more disgusting. _'Ugh who does this bitch think she is. Why did she have to move here. She's getting all this attention from every guy but they probably just wants her for sex. Isn't that what black girls are used for anyway. Stupid nigger!'_

I couldn't control the hiss that escaped my lips. My family looked at me with shook wondering what the problem was. My eyes were locked on Olivia. She got up from the table and walked towards the door. Tears in her eyes. Like she had heard Jessica and Lauren's thoughts. But surely she can't hear thoughts. She's human. NO. Olivia can't read minds. Her horror filled eyes snapped to me right as her hand touched the door.

_'you can read minds too' _Olivia thought to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi tôi là Eric. Bạn có nói tiếng việt = Hi my name is Eric. Do you speak Vietnamese?

Tôi nói tiếng Việt.Tốt đẹp của nó biết rằng thời gian học tập của tôi không phải là một lãng phí sau khi tất cả = I Speak Vietnamese. Its nice to know that my time learning it wasn't a wasted after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV**

I walked over to the table pulling an empty chair with me. I needed to talk to this beautiful boy with the golden eyes. The mind reader. I thought I was a freak. Crazy even. Maybe I am.

"Your not a freak Olivia. Not even crazy." Said the bronze haired boy. He placed his hand on top of mine. It was cold but it felt kind of normal. If that makes sense.

_'What the fuck are you doing Edward? She'll know that we're vampires. Quit touching her.'_

_'Shut up Rosalie' _Thought the bronze haired boy. Edward.

I forgot we weren't alone. My eyes snapped over to the girl. Rosalie. Dammit she was so damn beautiful. Surely she would put any supermodel to shame.

"It's okay Rosalie. I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said. I heard Rosalie's mind literally shudder. She probably didn't realize I could read her mind.

"You can read minds?" Two others said at once. I nodded my head. I never was so opened. Only a few select people knew of my abilities. But I knew they were vampires so I guess we're even.

A southern accent invaded my mind _'We'll have to kill her. She can't know about us. Then we'll have to move. Dammit this girl.'_

"You will not lay a finger on me leech! Kill me? Ha, Fuck you!" I said to the country fucker.

_'I forgot. She just said she can read minds.'_

"Leech? Rather be that than a African!" Said the fucker.

_'I forgot Jasper was in the Confederate Army. Shit' _Edward thought

"Ha. You're an idiot Jasper. Get over it man. The south fuckin LOST!" I said getting a little louder. I should know better than to antagonize a vampire but I didn't give a fuck. What happened next shocked me. Jasper looked at the big body builder guy next to him then they both started laughing. Hard. His laugh was like music. That's weird to think, maybe I'm going crazy.

"We are gonna be good friends. I'm Emmett by the way. This sexy blonde woman is my girlfriend Rosie. The serious country one is her twin Jasper. The mind reader is Edward. The little pixie with the dazed look is Alice, Edward's girlfriend and my sister. I looked over to Alice. She blinked her eyes and looked at me.

"I tried to see your future but I can't. No more than 2 months ahead. I wonder why?" Alice spoke.

"Beats me." I said. Okay so they are vamps. One is extremely beautiful, one sees the future, one reads minds, one looks super strong, and once knows how to piss me off. This isn't weird at all.

Edward's laughter filled my ears. Apparently he thought how I perceived Jasper was comical. Emmett and Rosalie didn't appreciate the silent conversation between me an Edward.

"Emmett. Rose, Now isn't the time to discuss matters. I think it would be best if Olivia came to our house after school so we could talk more... freely. I invited her. Jasper, if you don't mind. I was hoping you could ride with Olivia. Give her directions to our home." Jasper nodded his head.

"Is that Aston Martin out there yours?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah, that's my baby." I said smiling

"Is pretty sweet."

"Thanks. It took me all summer to finish rebuilding her."

"You.. You did the rebuild? Holy hell. You are just full of surprises. How old are you?"

"Yup I did it all by myself. I'm 15. I'll be turning 16 in a few months" I smiled. From Rosalie's mind I could tell she was impressed. She hoped that we would become great friends. Then she was sad at the thought of her having to leave me in a few years and me dying of old age like all her past friends. I was getting depressed so I focused on some else's thoughts.

'She actually really... beautiful. But I can not be with a human. How would that even look. A 161 year old Confederate Army major and a 15-year-old African-American girl. Shit I forgot she can read minds... A month before the Civil War broke out, the Confederate government took steps to raise 3 district armies. In time, 2 of these-militia enlisted for 12 months service and volunteers recruited for the duration of the conflict-became inextricable entwine, organizationally and administratively. Although ..." I stop listening to his mind. Clearly he was tryna block me by reciting things about the war. He's good.

The bell rang. Edward told me that Jasper would be at my car at the end of school waiting. I looked at Jasper. All of a sudden I wanted him. Probably because I knew he wouldn't allow it. Oh well, a girl could dream. I said my goodbyes and went to class. This year would be far more interesting than I could hope for.

**Jasper's POV**

Once we established that I would be the one to ride with her back to our home the bell rang. As Olivia got up to leave she looked into my eyes. I felt the want but I honestly couldn't tell you if it was hers or mine. Probably mine. I know she wouldn't want me. I am after all, a monster.

...

Once I reached Olivia's car I couldn't help but be impressed. For her to fix cars is impressive and really sexy. I didn't expect that. The millions of time I got stuck on bag carrier duty while Alice and Rosalie raided the malls gave me the knowledge that everything Olivia was wearing was designer. From her heels to her bracelets. She just seemed like a girlie girl to me. Obviously I would have to get to know her. Wait. I shouldn't want to get to know her. She is human after all. I'm surprised I haven't noticed her scent. Right when my internal banter is over Olivia came out of the building. I can feel her nervousness growing more intense the closer she got to the car.

"Hey cowboy. The door is unlocked you know."

"Oh... Next time I'll have to let you ride on my horse little lady." Once I said that to her I could smell her blood. It rushed to her face. She was... blushing. Human eyes couldn't pick up on it but thanks to my super senses I could easily see her blush, even with her cocoa colored skin. This time when I feel the emotions want and lust I know they belonged to her. I wonder what I did to get this reaction. We both hopped in the car. I secretly became scared because I didn't know if I could handle the scent of her blood trapped in this small space. But I know I have to be strong so I push all my doubt to the side and give her the directions to my home.

"Turn right on Forks Avenue. Then a right on 101. Go down for about 17 miles. I'll tell you when we're close." She pulled out the parking lot.

I stole peeks at her. She is absolutely stunning. She's at least 8 inches shorter than me, and that's with her heels on. Skin the color of warm cocoa. Her hair, raven black, was bone straight falling to the middle of her back. Almond shaped eyes that were framed by long thick eye lashes that makes her look exotic, Like she's not just of African descent. Steel gray eyes that would pierce through my soul if I had one. They seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose. Full, kissable lips. High cheekbone accompanied by those deep dish dimples. She was absolute perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the world would want to comfort her.

And to top it off, She smells delicious. Not that I would suck the life out of her neck. Although there is a certain spot between her legs that I wouldn't mind sucking th-

"JASPER! I can hear your thoughts. Have some control dammit."

Oops I forgot. My mind totally drifted off into its own little world. Just not used to being around two mind readers. I felt the angst and regret hitting me full force. Maybe I was right. Maybe she won't want a monster.

"Jasper, I..."

"Turn left right here in this little opening, then pull all the way up in front of the house." I said cutting her off. I didn't really want her words of pity right now. Once she parked the car we got out and walked up the steps. I held the door opened for her.

"After you darling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia's POV**

When I stepped into the house I couldn't help but to be amazed. It was so light and opened. I kinda expected it to be dark. With blood, and coffins and cob webs everywhere. But looking around, I bet there's not a cob web anywhere. I heard laughter which I could only name as Edward's. Jasper and I turned the corner to find that his family was there with two additions. Must be there 'parents'.

"For us non-telepaths. Care to share." Emmett asked

"Well our guest was expecting our home to look like a horror movie. You know, coffins, blood, black walls and cob webs. Her imagination is quite humorous." Edward chuckled. Before I could blink my eye the 'parents' were a few feet in front of me. The woman closer than the man. Reading her mind she thought I was beautiful. She also wanted to hug me but didn't want to startle me. I took it upon myself to start it. I pulled the woman into a big hug.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. But you can just call me Liv for short." I remember them saying that the whole family knew many languages so I decided to go in for the kill. "Scusi. Non volevo offenderti. Ho appena visto troppi cartoni animati. Hai una casa molto bella. Qual è il tuo nome?"

"Lei parla italiano! E senza offesa preso cara. Il mio nome è Esme, e questo è il mio marito Carlisle. E 'così bello conoscerti." She said while pointing to the man behind her. I smile at Carlisle. God they were all beautiful!

"Nice to meet you. Whoa my mom was right."

Carlisle looked at me puzzled then asked "You mother was right about what... If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind. She said that you looked like you were in your early twentys. And that you were too gorgeous for your own good. She said she almost had to go to the woods and get a big stick."

"Why would she need to get a big stick dear." Esme asked me.

"Well my mom said it was for female patients and the nurses, you know, to beat them off Carlisle. In honor of his wife... You Esme." Everyone was then laughing. Emmett and Rosalie were rolling on the floor. If Esme and Carlisle could blush I bet they would. They both look super embarrassed. Jasper lead me to the couch still laughing his self.

"Well your mother is a good woman. You must take after you father though, you don't look like your mother." Esme said patting my should. I was suddenly sad, but quickly recovered. I didn't want to share my story just yet. So I changed the subject.

"So vampires huh? How did that happen. How old are you guys. How come nobody killed me yet?" I said the last one only half-joking. So that's when I got everyone's back story.

Carlisle told me how he used to hunt vampires in London. He was bitten by a vampire at the age of 23 in 1663, making him 364 years old. Wow. He was repelled by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of humans. During his first two centuries, he studied at night, becoming a "nighttime patron of the arts." As a result of his meticulous studying, Carlisle was able to become a brilliant doctor. In his loneliness he change Edward, then Esme. He changed Rosalie in hopes that she would become Edward's mate but that didn't work. Rosalie found Emmett one day and begged Carlisle to change him. Alice and Jasper apparently came on their own.

Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle changed him at 17 in 1918 making him 104.

Esme fell off a cliff. Carlisle changed her at 26 in 1921 making her 110.

Rosalie was assaulted and left for dead. Carlisle changed her at 18 in 1933 making her 87.

Emmett was mauled by a bear. Rosalie found him and brought him to Carlisle. He was changed at 20 in 1935 making him 89.

Jasper was in the in the Confederate Army. He was changed by a vampire named Maria in 1863 at the age of 19. He is 161 years old. He grew sad with his life and ran away. In 1948, he ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice. She told him that she could see the future and that they would find a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires and they would become siblings. So they set out to find the Cullens.

Alice doesn't know much about who created her. All she knows is that she was changed in 1920. Which puts her between ages 100 and 110.

I took a moment to take in everything. Once I realized that it didn't bother me what they were I relaxed.

I looked at each of their faces. It amazed me how everyone in this family was beautiful. Emmett was big, but in a muscular big. Like a weight lifter. Playful eyes, slightly chubby cheeks, dimples and curly dark hair.

Rosalie was tall like a model. Beautiful figure. One that girls would kill for. Her hair was golden and slightly wavy to the middle of her back. Perfect features.

Alice was short like a little fairy or something So petite, the shortest of the Cullens. Small but beautiful features. Large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is short, spiky, and deep black. She moves more graceful than the others. Like a prima ballerina.

Edward had high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which was messy, was copper-colored. Kinda weird if you asked me. His body is slender but muscular. But there was a slight hint of femininity to his look. It worked for him though.

Carlisle was handsome. His hair was slick blond. He was slender but tone. Warm smile and his eyes held much.. compassion and age. Like he had an old soul. Which I guess was true.

Esme had wavy caramel colored hair. Her face, while lean, was still rounder than the others. Heart shaped face with dimples. Soft eyes that seemed to be filled with love for everything. She reminded me of those silent era beauties.

And last but definitely not least Jasper. He had the sexiest southern accent in the universe. He had to be over 6 feet tall. Honey blond hair which happened to be shoulder length was wavy like Rosalie's. Strong jaw line. His feature were absolutely without a doubt perfect. His lips were more on the thinner side with a pink tint. He was bigger than Edward but smaller than Emmett. Lean and muscular And he had lots of scars. What looked like bite marks all over his neck and forearms. His hands were big and smooth. In fact, I'm sure those hand could open the door to a girls fantasies...

"Olivia! If you forgot, I am a mind read." Dammit, I couldn't help but feel my face heat up. "But wait... You can see Jasper's scars?" Edward asked. His family now staring at me.

"Uh Duh. How could I not? They are everywhere. You'd have to be blind not to."

"Yeah, or human." Emmett spoke.

_'How is that possible. No wonder. I look like a monster. Wish I looked more like my brothers'_

I turned to meet Jasper's sad eyes and grabbed his hand in mine. "Don't.. Don't think that way about yourself. They make you unique Jazz. We all can't look like your brothers." I brought my other hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. "Besides, I think they're make you look... kinda sexy." I felt my face heat up. Dammit, I knew I was blushing. I saw the exact moment when his eyes changed from gold to black. Was he angry? Did I say something wrong. Before I could think I was panting and moaning like you wouldn't believe. In front of his entire family. But for some reason I couldn't stop and my girly parts were tingling like crazy. I jumped on him, straddled his lap and attacked his lips. I felt his cool hand all over my now hot and sensitive body. God he tasted like heaven. It felt like fire and ice and it was pure bliss. Even with his family in the same room I couldn't stop. Hell they could watch for all I care. I just wanted to have sex with this man. I pulled my lips from his and ripped his shirt from his body. Someone gasped. It sounded like Esme. In return he ripped mine's off then started on my bra.

Right then I felt another part of cold hand touch me. They were pulling me off Jasper and across the room. I then saw Carlisle and Emmett restraining Jasper against the couch.

"Jasper, control your emotions. Your sending lust to Olivia. She's not in her right mind and neither are you." Edward spoke from behind me. I was pissed that he was the one that pulled me off Jasper. I was even more pissed that my virginity was still intact. I hissed at Edward while my eyes remained connect to Jasper's.

"Edward you don't know what the hell you're talking about. LET. ME. FUCK. HIM!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Jasper." Edward spoke again, ignoring me. "You don't want to do this Jasper. She's a virgin. Think about how you would possibly react once you smell the blood that comes with taking a woman's virginity."

As I looked into Jasper's eyes I saw them go back from black to gold. simultaneously my girly parts were no longer tingling. My breathing went back to normal. All the blood that rushed south was back to my brain. Once I got control over my emotions Edward let me go. Carlisle and Emmett also let go of Jasper. I walk over to him.

"Olivia, I'm so s-" Before he could get the words out I pulled back my fist and tried to knock his head off with all of my might. *CRACK* Jasper fell back onto the wall. I was so pissed that I didn't care if it felt like I just broke my damn hand. I just stood there and growled at him.

"How dare you. Is that how you get women? You give them false feelings? Against my will. Isn't that like RAPE? And in front of you damn FAMILY! I have never been so embarrassed in my whole fucking life. FUCK. YOU. ASSHOLE.!" I screamed at him. He looked hurt but I didn't care one bit. My chest was moving up and down so fast due to the heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before her dashed out the front door too quick for my eyes to see. A pair of cold hands touched my shoulder from behind. I hissed until I realized that it was Carlisle.

"I would like to take a look at your hand if that's alright. I'm pretty sure I heard it break." On cue my hand started throbbing. I just nodded my head and let him lead me upstairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scusi. Non volevo offenderti. Ho appena visto troppi cartoni animati. Hai una casa molto bella. Qual è il tuo nome? = Sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I've just seen too many cartoons. You have a very nice house. What's your name?

Lei parla italiano! E senza offesa preso cara. Il mio nome è Esme, e questo è il mio marito Carlisle. E 'così bello conoscerti = She speaks Italian! And no offense taken dear. My name is Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. It 's so nice to meet you


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's POV**

"Olivia, I'm so s-" *CRACK* . I fell back on the wall. She punched me. I could feel the anger in big waves. Anger, embarrassment, and hate. But wait. If she's human then why did her hit affect me. It should be like a human punching a bolder.

"How dare you. Is that how you get woman? You give them false feelings? Against my will. Isn't that like RAPE? And in front of you damn FAMILY! I have never been so embarrassed in my whole fucking life. FUCK. YOU. ASSHOLE.!" She screamed at me. I could feel my hurt. Having her talk to me like this hurt for reasons I can not identify. I felt like a scum bag. Did she really consider that rape? Well I could see how she would think that. Technically is was against her will. She just wasn't in her right mind to say so.

I said "I'm sorry." then took off running out the house and into the forest away from her before she could strike me again. Not only was she mad at me but Carlisle, Alice, Esme were all feeling disappointed in me. Edward felt sorrow. The only one's that seemed happy were Emmett and Rose. Happy, amusement, and lust. But of course they would be okay with it.

Something about her made my empathy 1000 times stronger. Making the emotions bust out of me at the seams. Her holding my hand, and telling me that she thought that sometime on my body that I thought was hideous was sexy to her and that she was caressing my face with that baby soft skin did sometime to me. I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to rip all of her clothes of and make sweet love to her. To graze my teeth along her neck, to mark her. I didn't even realise that I was pushing my emotion on to her. Funny how I didn't think that this girl who I just meet less than 6 hours ago would willingly have sex with me in the living room, in front of my family. Guess I was thinking with the wrong head.

I know I should give up the little hope I had. I shouldn't be interested in her anyways.

**Olivia's POV**

_**45 minutes late [about 4:45pm]**_

I'm sitting in the Cullen's living room reflecting on today's traumatic events. I'm not as mad as I was over half an hour ago but that's probably because I haven't seen the culprit since then, giving me time to cool down. After Carlisle checked my hand out he tried to make me wear a cast. But that wouldn't look very good with my clothes so we made a deal. I get to wear an arm brace if I promise not to assault anyone else, vampire or human. As long as Jasper stays 50 feet away from me and never makes me feel like a whore then I can keep that promise.

"That's absolutely unreasonable. No matter what, you're in HIS house ." Edward responded to my mental muse. I sat my head up. Where the heck did he come from? Edward hasn't got the chance to know that I can be very stubborn when I want and I feel like I have all right to be after the hell I went thru today. Hell. Everytime I tried to look Esme or Carlisle in the eye they looked down.

I look back up to see Edward's pleading eyes. Ugh stupid vampire charm.

_'Oh okay dammit, 25 feet!'_

"10!"

_'Ugh. 15 or I won't come back to HIS house Edward.'_

"Alright. I can live with that." Edward said. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the back off the couch. I still feel a little loopy from the dilaudid Carlisle gave me. Why vampires have pain medication on hand , i'll never understand. After a few moments I feel darkness cloud my mind. Right when I on the edge of sleep I feel someone poke me really hard.

"OUCH!" I open my eyes to see Emmett sitting on the couch next to me with a big kool-aid smile.

"Watcha doin?" Emmett sings like a grade school child.

"Uh nothing. Wassup?" My voice sounds rougher than normal.

"Nothing. Well my family and I want to know how did you punch Jasper hard enough to make him stumble backward. That was pretty bad ass Livvy!" Emmett laughs. In his head, he's wondering if I could take him down that easy too. I just chuckle with him. He's a big kid trapped in a man's body. Out the corner of my eye I see the Cullen's watching me and Emmett closely. More me I guess. They want to know too. I just pretend that I don't see them. Edward is reading my mind because he speaks.

" , I don't mean to be rude or pry but what... what exactly are you? Even your heart is different that humans but you still bleed and grow." This was the question I dreaded. I look away, unable to make contact with the 6 pairs of curious eyes. Right then I see Jasper walk into the house and into the living room with the rest of us.

"Olivia?" Esme calls out. If it were anybody else I could ignore them. But I don't have the strength to ignore her. She's has a way of making me feel loved and I've only known her for about 3 hours.

I look her in her eyes. "I don't know Esme. Whatever I am I'm a freak." I tried to laugh but the tears rolling down my cheek told a different story. Esme gasped and put her hand over her silent heart. I suddenly felt calm. I didn't even get mad at Jasper. I just let it happen.

Carlisle walked over to where I was sitting and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well what do you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper's POV**

"So you mean to tell me that you remember your birth?" Carlisle quizzed Olivia. She nodded her head.

"I remember everything Carlisle. I remember my mother voice and what she looked like. She would talk to me and tell me that my father was beautiful. He looked like a God. She was in love with him. She told me that her mother told her she was foolish for getting pregnant by a demon and had her banned from the town. Her younger brother would meet her in the jungle to bring her meat. She preferred it raw. Her term was only about 5 weeks. Towards the end all she was able to keep down was animal blood. I was practically killing her from the inside out but she loved me. She always said that no matter what know that she would always love me. When I was born I actually clawed and bite my way out of her stomach. With the little life she had left she held me in her arms and told me that she would love me always then asked her brother to take care of me. That was the first and the last time I seen her face. She died right there on the jungle floor. She was gorgeous despite what I did to her." Olivia told us. To me it sounded like she was half vampire. But how is that possible?

"What about your father? Do you remember him?" Carlisle asked as he wrote in his notepad. She shook her head.

"No not really. I only remember his voice. If I heard it then I know I could spot him but I never saw him. The first days he told my mother that he would be back for her. That he had to take care of things. I don't know what became of him. After I was born my mother's brother sold me to a couple that was vacationing in East Africa. He never said it out loud but he thought I was a demon child who killed the one person who he loved more that his own life. His sister and best friend. That how I came to be with Simone and Julian, my parents. They bought me. The first six years of my life they thought they were being punished but God because I was growing too fast. My appearance gained about 3 years for every year in real age I gained. But after my sixth year of life I have remained the way I am now. I'm almost 16. But technically speaking I'm 3." She said laughing. I felt confusion from everyone except Edward. He was smiling like a fool.

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to be the one who asked but his curious mind was getting the best of him. "Wait. I thought you said you where fully aged at 6 years old?"

"I was born on February 29th, 1988.." She looked around waiting for someone to get it. For vampires this riddle went over all of our heads. Now Edward was laughing harder. If he was human, I'm sure he would be turning red."...You know. It's a leap year. 1988. I'll be 4 this year."

Now I could felt embarrassment, mainly from my father. I wasn't too embarrassed myself. I was trying to ignore the warm feeling I got when she laughed. But she hates me now so I can't think like that.

I saw her look at her watch. "Anymore questions ?"

"Me? Oh, um no. Not at this moment." Carlisle said.

"Okay then, I have to go or else my parent's are gonna have the FPD searching for me. Even though that's only 3 people, 4 if you included the dispatch woman." She laughed at her own joke. She even snorted a bit. "And I don't want my dad doing too much on his first day of work." She walked up to my parents and hugged them. Then she hugged my sisters. She nodded at Edward. They obviously were sharing something via telepathy because they both started laughing. She look in my direction. I stood because I thought I would get a hug too. Wishful thinking. She hissed at me. Even though I was bigger that her it still made me nervous. I sat back down quickly. Emmett found that funny. He picked Olivia up and spun her around.

"Little sis, I'm gonna miss you. You better visit us soon or I'll be have to break into your house and bring you here by force." Emmett placed her on the ground. Her eyes were glistening. She just nodded her head and waved at us one last time before she walked out the front door. We all sat there quietly until we heard her car hit the main highway.

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett you fool, you scared the poor girl. I can smell the salt from her tears in the air. Now she'll probably be up every night scared that a vampire is going to kidnap her." Rosalie chided her husband. She really wanted to become Olivia's friend. It's been so long since she had a friend besides Alice or Esme. Other female vampires didn't give Rose a chance because they were intimidated.

"I was only kidding Rosie."

"Actually Rose," I spoke. "She was happy. Those were tears of joy. She always felt alone even having her parents. She always wanted a big family but her mother can't have children. When Emmett called her little sis she had to keep herself from doing a backflip right in our living room. She likes us. Even Jasper. She's just upset with him now for embarrassing her in front of the family... _Her_ family. It's what she refers to us in her head."

Hearing that, everyone was happy. Carlisle and Esme couldn't stop thinking how they have a new daughter. Esme was already designing one of our guest rooms into Olivia's room so if she ever wanted to spend the night she would feel right at home. Alice and Rose were remembering that Olivia had on designer clothes. They were thinking of all the shopping trips they would take. Emmett was thinking how he would spar with her and teach her how to play the Xbox. He was thinking of her as _his_ little sister. He was thinking that he would kick anybody's ass if they messed with her and he meant anybody. And Jasper was thinking about ways to get back in her good graces.

"Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Dr. Acula?"

I had to laugh. "It's her nickname for you. You know, It spells Dracula. Quite clever actually. Her mind is intriguing. Like nothing I've ever heard. Her mind is very innocent. Child like at times. But most of the time she's blocking me but I can tell she could still hear me. It's like a one way mirror. She can see me but I can't see her."

"Sounds impressive. She'll give you some tips on improving you gift Edward. It will be amazing for you." Alice chimed in. "I saw it a few weeks ago but I didn't know what to make of it until now."

And now I was more excited to have Olivia apart of my family. It would be nice to have someone who could understand me. And not only could she read minds she could also teach me how to improve my gift. This fascinating creature was truly heaven-sent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexis's POV**

It was hard making it to the car without falling. The tears were blurring my vision. Once I was inside my car I pulled out my phone and read the text message from my mom.

**Meet us from dinner 8320 La Push Road Forks, WA 98331**

I typed it into my gps and peeled out of the Cullen driveway. I replayed Emmett's words in my head. It was more than I could have wished for. A big brother. My very own big brother. I always wanted a big family. I just hoped that one day all the Cullens would consider me as family.

About a half hour of driving and I reached a little red house. Memories flooded my mind of the 3 weeks my family spent in Washington. I had been alive for around two years but I looked like I could pass for a small 6 year old. Memories of me begging to hold a newborn Jacob Black. I would call him 'my little baby'. He was mine. He never cried in my arms. He always smiled, or laughed, or made baby noises. Goo goo gah gah. I spent all my time with my little baby when he was woke. His mom Sarah and my mom used to think it was so adorable the way he would 'talk' to me for hours. Little did Sarah know I could read his mind? I knew exactly what he was saying. He just didn't know how to put it in words yet. When he was sleep I would play outside in the snow with Rebecah and Rachel. They were so nice but they left me feeling alone often. I knew it wasn't on purpose. It was a twin thing. That's where memories of Leah come into play. She was my first bestfriend. We did everything together in my time at La Push. She's the only one beside Bella that I told I could read minds. She thought I was lying but she still wanted to be my friend.

Unfortunately I lost contact with everyone one we went back to Paris to hide out seeing if my growth spurt would stop. If people figure out I was 2 but physically looked six and that I grew more every few months I would have become a government science project.

I got out and knocked on the door. I was immediately greeted by dark russet skinned, brown eyed, black haired beauty. He looked so familiar. My little baby!

"OH MY GOD, my little baby!" I jumped right into his arms. I must've caught him off guard because we both fell onto the floor. I looked down to his shocked face and we both busted out laughing. I felt him place his hand on the smalls of my back. But his thoughts were innocent so I kept laughing. I heard someone clear their throat. I realized that I was laying on top of Jacob in the doorway. I got off of him and helped him up. He was so tall. If my math is right he is 14.

"Time has been kind to my little baby. Talk about handsome." I said, watching his russet skin turn red with a blush.

"Your one to talk. You look better that my picture of you." Now it was my turn to blush. Jacob sure learned how to use his words. He stepped to the side. I looked around the living room not recognizing anyone but my parents. Jacob must have noticed because he quickly introduced me to everyone.

"This is my dad Billy. You probably don't remember him because he was fishing the entire time you were here last." I looked over to the man in the wheelchair. He resembled Jacob but Jacob looked more like his mother. I remember her face perfectly. "These are the Clearwater's. Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth." He pointed to each one, but my eyes lingered on Leah. Leah was so beautiful. She looked so damn exotic. Her copper skin was flawless contrasting with her beautiful raven black hair. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a Victoria secrets catalog. I'm not gay, but I know a gorgeous girl when I see one.

"Lexi!" Leah got up and now it was my turn to be jumped on. We were both jumping up and down like two idiots. Then I heard 'They look so good together. This will fuel my threesome fantasy for months.'

I turned around to see who it was. A guy. He was older than Jacob. He even looked older than me. Was he a Clearwater?

"Is that your brother Leah?" I asked. Jacob and Seth snorted. Leah Laughed too.

"No that's my boyfriend Sam." I looked back at Sam and then it happened.

_"Leah, I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore... One look and I knew she was my one and only. My true love... Sorry Lee Lee, there's nothing I can do about it."_

**Jacob's POV**

Why is she staring off into space like that? Is she alright? Is she in shock. I mean, I know Sam is ugly but damn. This girl is like a statue. It must be normal because her parents look calm.

"Alexis?" I waved my hands in front of her face. Her eyes snapped to my face. She was beautiful. I watched as her cheeks turned pink. She must be embarrassed of that little stare contest she had with Sam.

"I'm fine little baby, I just thought I recognized Sam from somewhere."

"So did you?"

"Nope. I realized that he just looked similar to all the other boys on the reservation. Plain... Nothing significant about him." She shrugged. Harry found what she said funny and began to laugh. He didn't like Sam with his daughter. He seen nothing special about Sam either.

"Well he's amazing to me." said Leah. Alexis just chuckled. God she was beautiful. No wonder I was in love with her as a baby. Not that I remember much but Simone told me how I was when Alexis held me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Alexis looking at me now from across the room. She winked at me. Oh God. Just marry me now woman.

**Alexis's POV**

Jacob's thoughts were so funny. Surprisingly his thoughts haven't changed from back in the day. He used to think about how much he like me alot. He wanted us to like his parents. Now who said babies weren't smart? Whoever it was obviously couldn't read minds.

Speaking of parents, we're missing one. Sarah. Even though I had only met her from 3 week I loved her like a second mother. She knew that I wasn't normal. My mom told her everything and she still loved me.

"So where is Sarah?" It got surprisingly quiet. I looked from my mom, to Billy, then to Jacob who looked like he was about to cry.

"Baby. Where is your mom?"

_'She's dead'_

I did not just hear that. So I stared at Jacob until he told me where she really was.

"She... Uh died when I was nine." I gasped. That's about 5 years. I turned to my parents.

"Why. Didn't... you... tell me? Five years and you left me in the dark. For five years. I wanted to walk out but it was dark and I didn't know the reservation so I walked down the hall to where my little baby's nursery used to be and laid in the bed. I cried for what felt like hours. After a while my little baby came in, sat next to me and rubbed my back until my tears were all gone.

"You remember her? My mom?"

"Yeah. She was a beautiful lady. I know I only knew her for a short time but she was my second mom. She would always tell me how one day me and you would get married and give her beautiful cocoa colored grandchildren while she braided my hair. She had a kind soul. Once I left I got... sick. I had to stay away from years until they found a...cure. She would call me like every week. Then one day she stopped calling. I thought it was because she didn't care about me. But now I know the truth."

"Yeah she was awesome. Maybe one day we could fulfilled her wish. Ya know, give her those cocoa colored grandchildren." Jacob said wiggling his eyebrows. I had to laugh.

"Who knows?" I got up and shrugged. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed, leading him back to the living room. Everyone quieted down when they saw us entering. My mom jumped up and ran to me.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't know how."

I just hugged my mom and patted her back. I didn't know what else to say. After that I sat on the floor next to the Jacob who was laying on his side. I remember when he was a baby. All I had to do was massage his scalp and he would fall asleep. Hmmm. I wonder?

When it was time to go Jacob was on the floor lightly snoring. My mom smiled at me.

"Something's never change. Poor Jacob never stood a chance against you magic scalp massage." Leah said

"I still got it." I wiggled my fingering in the air.

"Little baby... Little baby. Wake up sleepy head." I cooed in Jacobs's ear. He sat up looking confused.

"What happened? How long have I been sleep?

"Only a little while. What happened was Ms. Summers gave you a scalp massage and you fell asleep just like when you were a baby."

'Ms. Summers soon to be Mrs. Black. She's amazing. I feel so relaxed'

I laughed helping Jacob up off the ground. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. When I turned around it was Leah's little brother Seth. He had been quiet most of the night. He was so adorable.

"Wassup handsome?" I said pinching his cheeks. I saw Sam and Leah laughing. I also noted that Sue and Harry where trying to hold back smiles. Reading their mind I figured out that they encouraged Seth to ask me on a date. Sam and Leah more as a joke while Sue and Harry just thought it was cute.

"W-w-would you like to go out with me sometime. You know. Like on a... a. well, a..."

"A date?" I asked putting him out his misery. He nodded his head.

"How old are you Seth?"

"12 I'll be 13 soon. Is that too young for you?"

"Well technically you're older than me. See I was born February 29th 1988. A leap year. So really I'll only be turning 4. Is 4 too young for you Seth?"

"N-no."

"Okay cool. We can go out this weekend. I could pick you up around 12 on Saturday. We could go to the carnival in Seattle. If that's okay with your parents." I looked over his shoulder. Sue was smiling from ear to ear and Harry looked so proud. It was his son's first date after all. Next to them Leah and Sam's mouths were to the ground. Serves them right. Seth was a sweetie. Harry nodded.

"Okay it's settled. But if it's alright could you meet me in front of this house. I don't know how to get around La Push yet."

"Yeah, sure." He was smiling from ear to ear. Looking just like Sue.

"It's time to go dear." My parents were now walking out the door. I turned around to say goodbye to my little baby but he was gone. Probably sleepy or something. "Billy, tell Jacob I said goodnight for me."

"Will do."

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." They said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's POV**

At first knowing that Alexis had a date pissed me off. But when Edward informed me it was with a boy to teach his sister and her boyfriend a lesson I found it comical. Watching her on the floor of our living room with 5 maps adds to the humor. She's tryna figure out how to get to Seattle.

"Instead of laughing at me why don't you get your ass over here and help me asshole!"

She can't be talking about me. I'm supposed to stay 15 feet away from her at all times.

"Yes you asshole! You're the only creep in here."

"Well darling, if you want my help you have to ask nicer."

"Huuh. I'll just ask Esme."

Dammit. She's so stubborn. She must love hating me.

"I don't hate you Jasper. Here come sit with me please." She patted a place on the ground next to her. I hesitated. Even though she's small and I'm a vampire I couldn't help but feel scared. She hits hard and I felt her wraft before.

"Jasper I won't hurt you. I'm sorry about that. I just have a bad temper. But if you promise not to seduce me, I'll promised to keep my hands to myself."

"I promise."

"Okay. c'mere." She patted the ground next to her again. I walked over and sat down.

"So why are you taking him to Seattle?"

"There's a carnival there. He's 12 so I figured he would like it... Hey Jasper?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why did you do it? Why did you make me feel that way? Especially in front of your family."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I don't want to upset you."

"Try me."

"Okay well as you know I can manipulate emotions. Well I can also feel emotions. Everything people around me feel I feel something. Sometimes when the emotions are strong, I feel them then push them back out. It's like a pendulum . If one side pushes hard enough, the other side will push back.

And with you I feel your emotions 10 times stronger. I don't know why but I do. When you were looking at me and caressing me face you felt a bit of lust and want. If it was someone else I could have ignored it. But your emotions hit me hard and like I said. If one side hits hard enough the other side will hit back just the same. I truly didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh" was all she said. There was an awkward silence. She went back to looking at the maps. She's crawling around and it's then when I first notice what she's wearing. A tight shirt that's showing the arch in her back perfectly and leggings. I'd have to thank whoever invented leggings. She chuckled and I knew she just heard me. Damn

"I'm getting better, on controlling my emotions around you." I said trying to change the subject. She looked over her shoulder at me from under her eyelashes. Goodness!

"Jasper would you help me figure out how to get there. For the life of me I really don't know and I would hate to be lost."

"Why don't I just give you this navigation system I bought you? It's just like your old one."

"Wait! You bought me a new navigation system?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"3 days ago when Emmett told us he broke yours." Then she punched my shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked. It didn't hurt but I still wanted to mess with her.

"Because you been watchin me struggle all day just to tell me you bought me a new navigation system."

"Well I thought it was cute to watch."

"I'll show you cute." She tackled me to the ground. I easily flipped us over. She was asking for it now. I saw human men do this to women in a romantic setting... What was it called? Oh yeah. Tickling.

"Jasper! No! I hate being ti-" I had to be doing this right because she was laughing so hard she was snorting. Our happy moment was interrupted but my family entering the house.

"See told ya. That's 50 bucks each." We watched as Emmett and Rose grumbled and handed Alice and Edward 50 dollars.

"Betcha they didn't see this one coming." I looked down to Alexis trying to figure out what she was talking about when our lips met. Her tongue pried my lips apart and explored my mouth. She tasted like nothing I ever tasted before. So sweet. I knew right then that this was a taste that I would be forever addicted to. Right when I was really getting into it she pulled away any placed her face in the crook of my neck. I forgot she had to breathe.

Then I heard my father say "And that will be 100 dollars apiece children."

Alexis pulled her face from my neck and looked deep into my eyes. She put her hand on my face. But instead of seeing her I saw... No it couldn't be... A vision?

_We were running through the forest holding hands when we reached a clearing. A cover was set out for us. We were laid down and watched the fireworks fill the starry sky. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she told me yes._

Then her hand was off my face and we were back in the living room on the floor. I was just staring at her shocked. How did she do that?

"Why are you so amazing?" I had to ask her. She just laughed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She showed me her saying yes. I couldn't be happier.

**Edward's POV**

We handed Carlisle his money. Who would have guessed that they would have kissed by the end of the week? Then Jasper gasped.

I read Alexis's mind and she was imagining her and Jasper running through the forest. Them watching fireworks then him asking her to be her boyfriend. And her saying yes. But wait. How was Jasper thinking about the same thing at the same time? Then I heard Jasper think 'how did she do that?'

"Why are you so amazing?" Jasper ask, still laying on her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Then they both watched her say yes through her vision.

"What was that?" I asked next. I seriously wanted an explanation. Was her mind reading ability that advanced that she could share them with others? Was that another power? Did she have more? Is that even possible to have multiple powers? Now I was jealous.

She giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alexis's POV**

"You all may want to have a seat." I watched them all take a seat while I remained standing.

"Okay. There are still a few things you guys don't know about me. You know that I am a telepath like Edward. Well I have a few more... powers. I can share my thoughts with a touch. Like Jasper just seen. It can be anything I think of, or someone else's thoughts. It could even be a vision I saw."

"Wait just a minute. When you say visions you mean like what I see?" Alice questioned.

"Yes."

"So you can see the future?" Carlisle asked this time.

"Yes. But it doesn't just come randomly. I have to be looking for it."

"Why didn't you tell us before Alexis? And why couldn't I see this in your mind?"

"Well because it wasn't important Edward. And you didn't see it in my mind because I didn't want you to. I know how to keep my thoughts private if need be."

It was silent for a moment. So I decided to freak everyone out. Of course Edward and Alice already knew what was about to happen. They were trying to keep a straight face.

"I also have x-ray vision and I must say, Carlisle and Esme have some of the nicest bodies I've ever seen." Immediately Esme and Carlisle covered themselves with their arms. If they could blush they would be apple red.

Edward and Alice started laughing really hard while Rosalie and Emmett started thinking about how jealous they were.

"I'm just kidding about the x-ray vision. I'm not superman ya know."

...

**Monday at school after she went on a date with Seth. I'll do an outtake on that... Maybe, maybe not!**

**Alexis's POV**

Everything was going great. Jasper was now my boyfriend. I thought we looked so good walking down the halls of Forks High hand in hand. But not many others agreed. If looks could kill I would probably be dead right now. I tried to act like I could have cared less but it was hard. I never had a boyfriend before and I never had some many people think or say racist things about me. I remember on the first day we came to school as boyfriend and girlfriend I ended up crying in the girl's bathroom all the way through 4th period and well into lunch. I had been called a slave, a darkie, and the N word by many girls and a few boys. Of course when I didn't show for lunch Jazz sent out the Cullen search team. When they all found out why I was crying they were all livid. Edward was so pissed that him, Emmett and Jasper walked me to my classes for the rest of the week. Edward shot death glares at those who thought horrible things about me. Jazz shot death glares at anybody who had ill feelings towards me, and Emmett shot death glares at everybody who looked my way, teachers included.

After that people were scared to even look at me. By the next week I hardly had any problems. That probably had something to do with the fact that now Jasper was in most of my classes. I had to complain to Carlisle and Esme that it didn't take 3 vampires to walk me to every class. We end up settling on one bodyguard per passing period. Huh. I just had to wish for a big brother. Now I have two overprotective brothers and a complimentary overprotective boyfriend.

Speaking of overprotective boyfriends mines just so happens to be sitting right next to me. I used to think chemistry would be boring but when you have a Calvin Klein model sitting right next to you it is anything but. I can't help but to stare at him.

He's looking straight ahead but I know he knows I'm staring at him. I want to run my fingers through his wavy golden locks. His eye are darker than normal but still beautiful. He definitely should go hunting after school. His nose complimented his face. His lips were on the thin side but I had enough lips to make up for that, and when we kiss it feeling like magic so I don't mind. I could see all the teeth marks on his neck. He always wore long sleeves and turtle necks. He never talked about them to me. And he did a hell of a job blocking me out when he thinks about it. It's like he's ashamed of it. Like I would stop caring about him. That's so untrue. But any who... I wonder what the rest of his body looks like. He never lets me see. It's not like I want to have sex with him but I am curious. I never seen a man like that before except in magazines and on t.v. I just wonder if my Jasper looks anything like them.

No. I'm sure no one could ever compare to Jazz. He's the one for me

**Jasper's POV**

As we walk out the school to her car I can feel her emotions. Happy, excited, and anxious.

"Little lady, is something going on after school today?"

"No, why?"

"Well because your emotions... They make me want to jump for joy and giggle like a school girl."

"Nothing's going on babe." She gives my hand a light squeeze. "I'm just happy to be with you Jazz. You make me feel like a school girl."

As we walk hand in hand in this blissful silence I can't help but reflect on my life. I have already been to the lowest point of my existence. I had hit rock bottom decades ago. So I know that it only gets better from here. It only goes up. And it's all because of her. She is the one to make me feel so much hope and love. This is why I don't ever want to be without her.


End file.
